1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to structured light patterns. More particularly, embodiments relate to utilizing a structured light pattern that may be decoded in three directions (e.g., vertical, horizontal, and diagonal).
2. Discussion
Structured light may be used to project a known pattern of pixels onto a target image. When an image is returned, the manner in which the pattern of pixels is deformed may allow a vision system to calculate depth and surface information in the target image.
Typically, information may be encoded using sets of specifically-designed features that may be decoded in one direction (i.e., horizontal, vertical). However, in some cases, particular aspects of a image may require more particular consideration. For example, in the case of small objects of high importance (e.g., a human finger), one-dimensional decoding may be inadequate.